Electronic devices, such as smartphones or table computers, may provide a variety of functions such as a media output function. A user may connect an acoustic output device, such as an earphone or a headset, to his or her electronic device and may listen to a sound output from the electronic device. The acoustic output device may be implemented with various forms and may include a microphone.
The acoustic output device may connect with the electronic device through an ear jack of the acoustic output device. If the acoustic output device includes the microphone, the ear jack may further include a terminal for processing a signal associated with the microphone. The electronic device may recognize a type of the ear jack and may communicate a signal suitable for the type of the ear jack.
Since an additional circuit, such as a comparator or an analog to digital converter (ADC), is included in the electronic device in an ear jack recognition method according to the related art, complexity of the electronic device is increased.